An integrated circuit may include a lateral extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, for example to switch or regulate a voltage higher than that used to power logic circuits in the integrated circuit. It may be desirable to reduce an area of the extended drain MOS transistor which provides a desired series resistance and operating drain voltage.